Pequeña excepción
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Joker puede ser un desalmado, pero no olvida viejas deudas. Oneshot corto. K plus por violencia.


_**BATMAN **_**NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE DC COMICS**

**JOKER TAMPOCO, ES UNA PELÍCULA DE TODD PHILLIPS**

* * *

La ciudad que una vez fue el hogar de Gary ahora le parecía un lugar ajeno. Un pozo oscuro. Miraba a través de la ventanilla con el corazón en un puño, a las azoteas, a los callejones, esperando...esperando...¿El qué?

Cualquier cosa.

Por eso puso tierra de por medio años atrás, poco después de los disturbios, aquellos en que Thomas Wayne, entre tantos otros peces gordos, fue asesinado por una turba de payasos. Decían matar a los ricos porque ellos eran la causa de la desdicha de los ciudadanos de a pie de Gotham, del mundo. Eso decían.

Luego aparecieron tipos que ni siquiera utilizaron la excusa de la justicia social y se dedicaron a saquear, matar y violar libremente.

Sí, él había sido listo y se había largado en cuanto las cosas se pusieron feas. Le costaba imaginarse qué movía a tanta gente a quedarse a pesar de todo. No podía ni imaginárselo.

— Parece que te hayan metido un palo por el culo—se rió Larry de él.

— ¿A ti no te da miedo?—murmuró Gary—. ¿Pensar que en cualquier momento puede venir un tipo disfrazado y cortarte por la mitad porque sí?

— Por esta zona y a esta hora no. Este era el territorio de ese al que llaman Enigma. Lo trincaron hace tres días. No había gran cosa que temer de todos modos, a no ser que metieras las narices en sus asuntos. Puestos a elegir, me quedo con ése.

Larry giró el volante para meterse por un barrio residencial, uno que viendo la arquitectura fue de clase media-alta en un tiempo y por cuyas calles ahora vagaban los mendigos, empujando carritos de la compra llenos de basura, encogidos en las esquinas.

— Además—continuó—, no todos los locos disfrazados son malos. Mira a Batman.

Batman...

Gary apretó los labios, rumiando aquel nombre.

Batman...

Larry volvió los ojos un momento hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Habrás oído hablar de él, ¿verdad?

— El hombre murciélago, sí. Los periódicos nacionales hablan de él todo el tiempo...Y no me extraña. Es una historia jugosa...Un tío que se disfraza de rata voladora para repartir mamporros.

— Pero reparte mamporros entre la gente adecuada. Es un buen tío. Da miedo, sí, pero en el buen sentido. Los rateros y los delincuentes le tienen miedo. Las cosas están mejor gracias a él.

— Lo que hace él podría hacerlo la policía, no sé...

— ¡Bah! ¡La policía! ¡La policía está desbordada! Poco personal...Se los cargan como a chinches y tienen problemas para reemplazarlos porque nadie quiere que lo señalen a él y a su familia por la calle, y los tipejos estos están muy bien preparados para hacer pupita.

Larry, sin soltar el volante, metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un puro que se llevó a la boca.

— Son unos bestias, tío...

Escuchando cosas como esas, ¿quién podía reprocharle a Gary haberse largado en cuanto tuvo la ocasión?

Tan solo deseaba una cosa: conseguir los papeles y largarse de vuelta a donde brillaba el sol, solo había unos pocos vecinos y ninguno estaba loco.

Larry, con una mano aún sobre el volante, sacó a continuación una cerilla para encenderse el puro. Pero entonces soltó una maldición y dio un frenazo que hizo que se le cayera de los labios y por poco hizo volar también por los aires a Gary, quien no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Había una mujer en medio de la carretera. No fue su cara pálida, con sombra de ojos y labios encarnados y extravagante atuendo negro y rojo lo que inquietaron a Gary. Fue el enorme mazo que llevaba en las manos.

— Joder, joder, joder, joder...—murmuró Larry.

Miró a través del espejo retrovisor, para encontrarse con que un hombre también se encontraba en medio del camino. Un hombre vestido con un traje de colores morado y verde estridentes y un maquillaje de...

...payaso...

— Mierda...Mierda...¡Mierda!

La calle se había vaciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nadie acudiría en su auxilio. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Larry eligió la vida. Antes de que lo mataran, mataría él. Cambió de marcha y se dispuso a pisar el acelerador para llevarse por delante a la mujer.

Hubo un estruendo. Por algún motivo estúpido a Gary le dio por pensar que lo había producido la tartana que Larry tenía por coche. Hasta que vio sus sesos desparramados por el cristal y su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante.

El enano chilló, corriendo a buscar el tirador de la puerta para escapar de allí.

Abrieron la puerta por él y lo sacaron con tan poca delicadeza que terminó cayendo de boca contra el asfalto.

— ¡Mira qué lindo! ¡Igual que un topito!—se mofó la mujer, con voz infantil.

Soltando una carcajada como de niña, alzó el enorme mazo que tenía en las manos. Oh, Dios santo. Dios, iba a reventarle la cabeza como si fuera un melón, uno de esos juegos de golpear, un...¿Por qué tuvo que volver a Gotham? Maldita fuera la ciudad. Joder. Dios mío, ten piedad.

— ¡EH!

Gary se atrevió a alzar un poco la cabeza, y su mirada se cruzó con la del hombre poco antes de que éste se volviera hacia la mujer e hiciera algo que no esperó. Soltó la pequeña pistola con la que había matado a Larry, le arrebató el mazo de las manos y a continuación le dio un bofetón que sonó tanto como tuvo que doler, porque la hizo retroceder.

Entonces el payaso lo señaló con un dedo.

— A él no.

— ¿Q-Qué?—balbuceó la mujer, tocándose la mejilla, rojo sobre blanco.

El otro no parecía tener paciencia para dejar que asumiera el cambio de parecer. La agarró del pelo y la obligó a mirar a Gary de cerca a la cara.

— ¡A éste ni se te ocurra tocarlo! ¡Nunca! ¿Me has oído?

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo, pastelito! ¡A él no!

El hombre la soltó entonces y se volvió hacia él. Gary sentía que se le iba a soltar el esfínter. Su cuerpecito temblaba violentamente.

— Después de tantos años y tiene que ser así...Ay, Gary, siempre en el lugar y en el momento equivocados...

Una mano enguantada, la que empuñaba el arma que mató a su compadre, le ofreció levantarse. Gary realmente no quería tocarla, pero supuso que era lo más sensato. Con un tiró se puso en pie y finalmente quedó cara a cara con él. Si Larry hubiera vivido un rato más le habría contado acerca de la pintura monstruosa de su cara, aquella sonrisa de sangre, la risa que helaba los huesos. La risa que soltó al recordar una escena parecida sucedida mucho tiempo atrás.

Joker. Arthur.

No. Joker.

— Solo necesitábamos el coche. Puedes irte, amigo...una vez más. Me encargaré de que nadie te toque un solo pelo...Lo has oído, ¿Harley?

— Por supuesto, Señor J.. Cuidaré de este pequeñín como si fuera mío.

Ella fue la primera en abrir la puerta del automóvil y meterse dentro. El Joker caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, sacó el cadáver de Larry, que tiró sin cuidado sobre la carretera y antes de subirse miró por última vez a un Gary aún inmóvil. Él pudo ver una fina sonrisa debajo de la que tenía pintada en la cara.

— Me alegra verte con tan buen aspecto. Cuídate, viejo.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse dentro, cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Gary continuó clavado en el mismo lugar, insensible al cadáver de Larry a su lado, al ruido de sirenas acercándose, los interrogatorios.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
